edfandomcom-20200215-history
This Won't Hurt an Ed
"This Won't Hurt an Ed" is the 13th episode of Season 5 and the 115th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy and Ed put Kevin's fear of needles to good use to their advantage. Plot It's almost noon at Peach Creek Jr. High, and the Nurse's assistant, Eddward is having a nice quiet tidy up of the medical room, or at least he would be until his friends would stop messing around with the equipment for a moment. It's not enough that he has Ed inflating his cranium with the blood pressure pump, but now Eddy's picking his ears with the tongue depressors as well, in which Edd told them to stop fooling around with the objects. Meanwhile, out in the corridor, after some apparently amazing wins in the gym at baseketball, Kevin is being applauded as the hero of the hour yet again and the adulation he's receiving makes Eddy grow with jealous rage, just another burden for Edd to deal with. It's terribly frustrating as he's trying to do his duty, but neither of his friends seem to display the slightest respect for his job, basic medical hygiene or indeed their fellow students strictly confidential medical records. After all this, it's their confidential records that give Eddy an idea to get back at Kevin because despite Edd's best efforts to distract him, he's already noted the fact that everyone's sporting hero Kevin is totally terrified of needles. It's not long before unknown to Edd, a plan is hatched to cut Kevin down to size and it comes in the shape of an unscheduled booster shot day to everyone, except Jonny and Plank as brandishing graphic leaflets and hypodermics of unearthly dimensions Eddy and Ed bear down on their shivering victim and scared the other kids too, except Jonny, Plank and Edd. Kevin was trying hard to hide it, but his phobia is getting the better of him and it's little comfort to discover he's not the only one who's panicking as the rest of the kids resign themselves to fate and the needle too. He seeks for shelter in the bathroom until Ed and Eddy arrived and he got into the vent, in which they laughed, and Ed showed himself with a needle in his head. Someone else is in the room with a real booster shot with some liquid. All the other kids freak out about the needle and Jonny shows his butt to Edd and Edd freaks out and told Jonny to make himself decent. Kevin's attempts of escaping a booster shot was actually a fluke injection made of junk material, all fail but aid comes to him as Edd reveals that it's not booster shot day. Hearing that, Kevin starts to feel like his old self again, which of course means it's payback time and a jab in the arm for Eddy. Kevin is then shown reading a pamphlet about how vaccines are not actually being painful to people which helps him remove his fear over needles. Ed drags Eddy to the nurse's office to get his booster shot as punishment for using a booster shot day as a joke. and Eddy screams while getting his shot with Kevin laughing at the torture Eddy gets. Ed then freaks out and takes the lollipop with him as well, and the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': watching Ed inflate his face with the blood pressure cuff "Gee, nice head, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': "Whopper Wiener Wednesday, Double D!" ---- *'Edd': despairingly at the mess on the floor "Oh dear. Do you have any idea how long it took me to arrange in alphanumerical order those confidential student files, Ed? Do you?" Ed: "Was it longer than a bread box?" ---- *'Kevin': as Rolf kicks him "Hey man, what gives?" Rolf: "Rolf honors Kevin with the Posterior Punt of Praise!" ---- *'Jimmy': adoringly at Kevin "He's so dexterous!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy and Ed in their medical outfits "Well, if it ain't Florence Dorkendale and Nurse Twerpenstein." ---- *'Ed': "Tell 'em to line up in the gym, bonehead! Did I do good, Eddy?" Eddy: "Shut up, stupid!" Ed: "That's my line, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "Needle? Run away! Evil! Pointy! Bad for Ed, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': to freak Kevin out "We'd better sterilize these sharp needles, Ed." Ed: "Say they're big, monobrow!" ---- *'Rolf': to Edd "Double D Ed-Boy, Rolf begs you, take this jar of Mama's spicy olive balls and be quick with your pain-filled poke." ---- *'Ed': sagely "A good buttock finds its own bench, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': he gets his shot by Nurse Prowse "I hate needles!" ---- *'Jonny': "Me an Plank are next, nurse assistant Double D!" down pants and shows Edd his bare butt Edd: covering face with book "GOOD LORD, JONNY! MAKE YOURSELF DECENT, MAN!" ---- *'Eddy': "Who's the big shot now, huh?! Get it?! Big, shot!" menacingly "I'm too good!" Trivia/Goofs * When Ed smashes into the filing shelves in the nurse's office, the files come out, but between the Eds smashing into the shelf and Edd's lecture about "alphabetical order", you can see that there is a person in a photo with the name of 'Ryan'. You can also see a picture of a boy named James. *This is the second time Kevin revealed his paranoia fear that the Eds (or Ed and Eddy) are trying to get him. The first time was "See No Ed" where Kevin was afraid that they were trying to scam the kids when they disappear, but this time they do it on purpose. *Kevin loses his fear of needles after seeing Eddy get a shot. *The name for a fear of needles is called Trypanophobia, as mentioned by Edd. The only ones who don't appear to have this fear are: **Edd **Jonny **Plank *This episode marks the fourth time, anyone, Jonny in this case, has ever drop their pants, but got censored. The first time was the Eds in "Pop Goes the Ed", Rolf in "Rent-a-Ed" and Eddy in "A Case of Ed". *Nazz mentions her mother again in the series. *The nurse's office is first and only seen in this episode. *This is one of few episodes where Edd works out a peaceful resolution with Kevin. *The nurse's arm is seen fixing Eddy's needle, marking the third time an adult's hand is seen in the fifth season. *Edd works as a nurse assistant in the nurse's office at Peach Creek Jr. High. *'Running gags': :#Ed and Eddy messing around in the doctor's office. :#Ed and Eddy scaring the kids and Kevin with the needles. :#Kevin desperately trying to evade Ed and Eddy. :#People lining up for their booster shot. :#Ed mistaking the lines he and Eddy rehearsed. *We learn needles are, or were, Kevin's biggest fear. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': The Posterior Punt of Praise is like a victory commemoration to someone's good deed or accomplishment. *There are no scams in this episode. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *The Whopper Weiner Wednesday event could prove the episode's time setting was Wednesday. *Kevin's last name might possibly be Dorn, which can be seen on his medical record. If so, he is one of the few people with last names, the others being Nazz and the Kankers. *As the pamphlet at the end states, vaccines don't actually hurt if you just relax your muscles long enough for it to be taken. Gallery Kevin-golfclub.jpg|"Now, I will smack your brains out!" Kevin hurt.jpg|"Dude, are you OK?" "No" Giant Booster Shot.png|Looks safe to me! Nurse.jpg|This won't hurt a bit (until I shove it in your arm!) imagesCAMIPLL7.jpg|"WHOPPER WIENER WEDNESDAY, DOUBLE D!" Double D's Name Tag.jpg|Nurse Assistant Eddward "Double D"'s name tag Kevin's Folder.jpg|The inside of Kevin's medical record Booster Shot Day Flier.jpg|The Booster Shot Day flier Needle Brain.jpg|''NEEDLE BRAIN! OUCH!!'' File:185px-Supply_Cabinet.jpg|The nurse's supply cabinet Video zAphwPBbUY4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten